


Ветхозаветный цикл

by Die_Glocke



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка поближе присмотреться к внутреннему миру героев "Звездного пути" и поиграться с ветхозаветными аллюзиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Армагеддон

**Author's Note:**

> Ни в коем случае не хочу оскорбить ничьи религиозные чувства, просто легче всего было проводить параллели именно так.  
> Кирк и Спок в этом тексте в большей степени из ТОСа, Чехов определенно ребутовский, а Маккой где-то 50 на 50.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В авраамических религиях Армагеддон - место последней битвы добра со злом. Этимология слова связана с ивритским словосочетанием hар Мегиддо, гора Мегиддо, в долине которой и произойдет битва. Гора Мегиддо - реально существующий холм в Израиле высотой 60 м.

Мой давний бред.  
Душе спасенья нет,  
Опять душа летит,  
Как дикий лебедь.  
Куда-то вдаль.  
И снова надо мной  
Все тот же взгляд  
Лиловый неземной...  
А. Вознесенский

 

Пурпурное небо безымянной планеты прогибается под невидимой тяжестью. Оно так близко, что кажется — можно коснуться его рукой, ткнуть пальцем, и небосвод порвется с громким треском, и хлынут потоки воды. И Кирк будет глотать эту воду, захлебываться ей, опускаться на колени в серый песок, покоряясь стихии.

А потом вода закончится, и хлынет свет, слепящий, обжигающий, иссушающий, и в столбе света будут кружить кровавые ошметки неба, лоскуты разодранной красной формы, куски чужой плоти. Вспыхивая в воздухе, они не долетят до земли и не упадут в серый песок.

Кирк встряхивает головой, отгоняя непрошеное видение. Небо держится, небо выдержит, оно выдерживает миллионы лет, оно ждет, когда кто-то придет в эту серую долину у подножья горы, которая видела смерти царей и генералов.

* * *  
— Ваш диагноз, доктор?  
— Делирий.  
— Делирий?  
— Да, Спок. Он бредит.  
— Причина?  
— Пока не знаю. Остальные участники десанта в полном порядке.  
— Доктор...  
— Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

* * *  
У подножия горы растет гранатовое дерево. Кирк подходит к нему и срывает плод, тот лопается у него в руке, истекая липким соком, а зерна падают в песок и прорастают неисчислимым воинством в доспехах и мундирах, готовым к последней битве. И на руках уже не сок, а кровь, и четыреста воинов рассыпаются в прах, потому что это не их последняя битва.

Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы подняться на гору? Странный вопрос, если задавать его в месте, где нет времени — только пурпурное небо и серый песок, прах четырехсот воинов. Но подняться нужно — Кирк знает, что там, наверху, его ждет тот, с кем он плечом к плечу выстоит свою последнюю битву.

А после битвы придет покой, и небо поменяет цвет, и песок расцветет кровавыми цветами, и четыреста воинов будут готовы к новым битвам — вот только новых битв не будет, и существование потеряет смысл.

* * *  
— Спок, без вас он не справится.  
— Это слишком большой риск, доктор.  
— Спок, я прошу тебя не как врач, а как друг — его и твой. Помоги ему.  
— Это может его убить. Его психика слишком нестабильна, и мое вмешательство может усугубить ситуацию.  
— Если ему не поможешь ты — ему не поможет никто.  
— ...наши разумы — одно.

* * *  
Шаг... другой... третий... Медленно, дюйм за дюймом, Кирк поднимается на гору. Небо колышется, а внизу, у подножья, бушует серое море и кружатся маленькими смерчами лепестки граната. С каждым шагом гора все выше, и пик ее все дальше, но Кирк не сдается. Он знает: поднявшись на вершину, он победит.

Кирку кажется, что на высоту шестьдесят метров он поднимается тысячу лет. Тысячу однообразных лет, тысячу зим и весен, неотличимых друг от друга, триста шестьдесят с лишним тысяч нестерпимо жарких дней дней и обжигающе холодных ночей.

— Тихо, Джим, тихо... не спеши...

Такой знакомый голос... Кирк не помнит, кому он принадлежит, но знает — это говорит тот, кто ждет его на вершине. Тот, кто будет на его стороне в последней битве.

— Протяни руку — я помогу тебе.

Помоги... помоги, и я смою кровь их, которую не смыл еще.

* * *  
— Доктор, нужно что-то сделать, или мы потеряем их обоих.  
— Терпение, Кристина, терпение. Я верю в Спока.  
— Но прошло уже два часа...  
— Да хоть два года! Они выкарабкаются. Должны.

* * *  
Два часа стоят они на вершине в молчании, все еще держась за руки. Два часа Кирк пытается вспомнить имя человека, который ждал его на вершине горы. Как же, боже мой, как же такое простое слово... Вот! Вот оно!

— Спок... Спок, ты поможешь мне выиграть эту битву?

Наивысшая радость — радость узнавания. Внутри словно развязывается какой-то узел, и становится легко-легко. Внизу лепестки граната опадают на песок.

— Ты уже выиграл ее, Джим.

Кирк смотрит непонимающе: как? А где же несметное воинство противника, варвары в сверкающих кирасах, где реки крови и горы плоти, где тени погибших царей и цветущий кровавыми цветами песок?

— Самая тяжелая битва — это битва с самим собой. Ты выиграл ее, и я — твоя награда. Пойдем домой.

— Пойдем.

И небо все-таки рвется, не выдержав, вода заливает поле последней битвы, подступает к вершине горы, и они ныряют в бурный поток.

* * *  
— Я знал, что у вас получится, Спок.  
— Я здесь ни при чем. Он сам выиграл свою последнюю битву.  
— Я вас не понимаю.  
— И не поймете.

* * *  
Иногда конец — это всего лишь начало.


	2. Эдем

— Что тебе до рая — был он или не был?  
— Так, так, зачем нам этот рай?  
— Небо далеко, и что тебе до неба?  
— Вот-вот, вот-вот! Пора сказать: «Прощай,  
Бог с ним,  
Прощай, черт с ним.  
Мы проиграли в этом бою.  
Вот и кончились, пока мы тут галдим,  
Последние деньки в раю».  
гр. «Несчастный случай»

 

— Спок, я хотел...

Тише, капитан. Ти-ше. Хотя... когда вулканец медитирует, рядом могут рваться бомбы, рождаться сверхновые и погибать великие империи — он не заметит. Кирк это знает, но все равно заходит в каюту на цыпочках, садится напротив — прямо на пол — и смотрит.

В такие моменты ему всегда интересно — а где сейчас Спок?

* * *  
Сад молчит.

Он всегда молчит, если Спок этого хочет. Без шелеста листьев, щебета птиц, жужжания насекомых и журчания воды сад кажется картонным: звука нет, потому что нет движения.

Щелчок пальцами — и все оживает. Замершая была вода бежит по руслу, и где-то там, за линией горизонта, разделяется на четыре потока. Люди бы назвали их Пишон, Гихон, Хидекель, Прат. Спок не называет их никак. Люди думают, что вначале было слово. Спок считает, слово вторично, первичен разум.

Здесь разум не скован материей, и даже щелчок пальцев — это вредная привычка, оставшаяся от физической оболочки. Как фантомная боль в ампутированной конечности. Как якорь, не дающий стать частью этого сада и ежесекундно напоминающий о том, что рано или поздно придется вернуться назад.

* * *  
Когда Спок медитирует, он напоминает Кирку закуклившуюся гусеницу. И каждый раз Кирку кажется, что вот-вот из куколки вылупится бабочка — может, красивая, может, не очень, но непременно — чужая. И каждый раз Кирк вздыхает с облегчением, когда Спок возвращается таким же, как раньше. Куколка. Ну и померещилось же. Глупость какая.

* * *  
Сад живет.

Наступает момент, когда сад перестает повиноваться щелчку пальцев и начинает жить собственной жизнью. Спок удовлетворен: самоорганизация — неотъемлемое свойство сложной системы.

Получилось. У него получилось — на бесплодной выжженной почве вырос райский сад. Симметричный. Гармоничный. Идеально сбалансированная система. За каждой травинкой кроется формула. За каждым цветком — уравнение. За каждой летящей птицей — график траектории движения.

Все выверенно, логично и предсказуемо. Спок любуется творением — нет, не рук — творением мысли своей. Раз за разом он приходил сюда, возделывал этот сад, и теперь тот живет по своим законам.

— Если ты создал абсолютный порядок, то где-то должен был возникнуть абсолютный хаос.

Спок оборачивается и видит себя — ту часть себя, которой он обычно не давал права голоса.

— Прогуляемся?

* * *  
А что, если однажды Спок решит не возвращаться? Так думает Кирк, глядя на своего старшего помощника. Жил-был один вулканец, и однажды он ушел в себя и не вернулся. Вот такая сказочка. Кирк улыбается: абсурдность собственных мыслей притупляет чувство тревоги. Почему-то ему очень хочется, чтобы Спок эти мысли услышал.

* * *  
— Ты — это я?

Оба Спока медленно идут по дорожке. Сад снова замер в ожидании, как будто кто-то нажал на кнопку «пауза» на пульте дистанционного управления.

— Это зависит от того, кем ты себя считаешь.

Новый Спок делает странный жест рукой, как будто отдергивая занавеску, и сад преображается. Сторонний наблюдатель, может быть, и не заметил бы, но Спок видит, как смещается ось симметрии, и слышит, как терция становится секундой.

— Ты — моя человеческая половина?

Новый Спок щелкает пальцами, и все возвращается на круги своя.

— Считай меня своей энтропией, Спок, — так странно видеть на своем собственном лице улыбку. — Без меня — никуда, ты ведь это знаешь. Ты хочешь играть, так играй по правилам.

Спок качает головой. Правила в этом мире устанавливает он.

— Как хочешь.

И река выходит из берегов.

* * *  
Счет идет уже не на минуты — на часы. Ожидание становится невыносимым, но Кирк не встает с пола и старается не шевелиться. Он чувствует, что Спок скоро вернется — или что он скоро потеряет своего старшего помощница навсегда.

* * *  
Спок бредет дальше по колено в воде. Он теперь один — един? — а вокруг него нет ничего, кроме воды и неба. Из воды одиноко торчит чахлое деревце без листьев с одним-единственным плодом на ветке. Нет, не яблоком. В данном случае видовая принадлежность плода вообще значения не имеет. Вы же помните — слово вторично, мысль первична.

Плод ссохшийся и почерневший. А кто сказал, что он непременно должен быть прекрасным? Спок протягивает к нему руку, но сорвать не решается — знает, что как только черенок отделится от ветки, пути назад не будет.

На одной чаше весов — собственный идеальный мир, торжество мысли. На другой — возвращение в физическое тело и рутину. Спок колеблется, но только пару секунд.

Творцу недоступно познание. От него ничего не сокрыто — в первые минуты осознание этого опьяняет, но потом становится невыносимо скучно.

Как можно отказаться от радости открытий? А тем более — от радости открытий совместных?

Наконец-то поняв, чего — и кого — не хватает его в идеальном мире, Спок срывает плод.

* * *  
— Я ждал тебя.  
— Я вернулся.  
— Ты расскажешь мне, что было там?  
— Это неважно. Важно, что будет здесь.

* * *  
Убегать от себя бесполезно — все равно догонят.


	3. Пардес

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Пардес": Пардес (ивр. פרדס, букв. «фруктовый сад») — акроним («ПаРДеС»), включающий 4 различных уровня понимания и толкования Торы в иудаизме.

Когда врачи выписывали мне очередной препарат, они предупредили меня, что у него есть побочный эффект: слишком яркие безумные сны. Но, сказать по правде, я не заметил разницы.  
Майкл Джей Фокс

Буква пэй — пшат — простой смысл, прямое значение.

Энсина Чехова, Павла, Пашу все называют светлым человеком. А светлым людям и сны должны сниться светлые. После таких снов просыпаешься с улыбкой на лице, даже если не помнишь, что тебе снилось, и улыбаешься потом весь день.

Иногда в таких снах приходят воспоминания. О том, как Пашу приняли в Академию, и он стал самым юным кадетом в истории. О том, как Пашина неожиданная догадка помогла справиться с Неро. О том, как на корабле праздновали его восемнадцатилетие, и были подарки, и самое настоящее шампанское.

Иногда в таких снах приходят мечты. Паша получает повышение и становится лейтенантом, и кажется, что и до коммандера рукой подать. Пашу срочно вызывает по подпространственной связи отец и говорит, что у него родилась маленькая сестра, и Паша думает, что теперь родителям будет не так одиноко без него.

Снятся лето и море, новогодняя елка и мандарины, пушистый снег и мелкий песок. Лопоухий щенок по кличке Тузик, фиолетовый воздушный шар, улетающий в небо, неимоверной красоты туманность, похожая на пурпурное сердце — она так и называется, туманность Сердце. Рукав Персея, созвездие Кассиопея, 7500 световых лет от дома.

И, как и полагается, просыпается Паша с улыбкой на лице.

Буква рэйш — ремез — скрытый, глубокий, часто аллегорический смысл.

Правда, бывает и так, что сны снятся тяжелые, абсурдные, глупые. Например, такие. Спок зачем-то посылает Чехова в инженерный, и Паша идет по бесконечному коридору, а на корабле тихо-тихо, пусто-пусто, и только ветер гуляет между палубами — и откуда только здесь взяться ветру? — и кажется, что где-то далеко шумят листья.

И вдруг становится так невыносимо одиноко, что хочется плакать. Как хотелось плакать, когда лопоухий щенок по кличке Тузик сорвался с поводка и убежал. Когда фиолетовый воздушный шар лопнул, напоровшись на сухую ветку старого каштана. Когда, глядя через иллюминатор на пурпурную туманность Сердце в рукаве Персея, созвездии Кассиопея, Паша понял, что находится за 7500 световых лет от дома и очень скучает по родителям.

Но плакать нельзя, нужно идти дальше, и Паша бредет по коридору. Коридор становится все шире, стены его покрывает плющ, под ногами шелестит гравий, и Паша выходит к каменной стене. Она длинная — не видно ни начала, ни конца — и такая высокая, что только если запрокинуть голову, можно увидеть покачивающиеся верхушки деревьев, растущих за стеной.

Чехов понимает, что назад нельзя, что ему нужно туда, за стену, но ее нельзя ни обойти, ни перелезть. И он садится на землю, прислонившись спиной к холодному камню.

Просыпается Паша с больной головой и смутным ощущением собственного бессилия.

Буква далет — драш — толкование библейского текста совмещением логических и софистических построений.

— Нужно мыслить логически, — слышит Паша голос Спока, но самого Спока нигде нет.

В каждом сне Чехов возвращается к стене и думает, как ему попасть в сад — а он уже уверен, что за стеной находится сад.

— А если попробовать из фазера? — это голос капитана Кирка. — Пиу-пиу, в стене дыра, и ты внутри.  
— Лучше попробуй собрать транспортер, — подсказывает Скотти, — или хотя бы лестницу.  
— А может, перелезть? — неуверенно говорит Сулу. — Там же наверняка есть какие-то выступы в камнях...  
— А я бы позвала на помощь, — авторитетно заявляет Ухура. — Должен же кто-нибудь прийти.

Чехов оглядывается и понимает, что никого рядом нет, он до боли сжимает ладонями виски и думает — что же ему делать. И его желание попасть за стену так сильно, что в ней появляются кованые решетчатые ворота, запертые на ржавый замок. Теперь совершенно ясно, что за стеной сад.

— Вот теперь — по замку из фазера, — довольно говорит Кирк.  
— Капитан, силой ничего не добиться, — возражает Спок.

Все начинают говорить одновременно, споря и перебивая друг друга, а Паша просыпается на мокрой от слез подушке.

Буква самех — сод — тайный, мистический смысл.

Когда Чехов засыпает на этот раз, он оказывается в саду. Вот так, просто. Цитрусовые деревья шумят листьями на ветру, и Паша ходит между ними и узнает, будто старых знакомых на школьных фотографиях, тихим голосом обращаясь по именам.

Вот забавный солнечно-оранжевый кумкват. Вот ароматный бергамот. Вот австралийский пальчиковый лайм, похожий на разноцветные огурцы. Вот пальцы Будды — странной формы цитрон, напоминающий диковинное морское чудовище. Вот цитрон обычный — тот, который в Израиле зовут этрог.

— Лекции мистера Сулу по ботанике не прошли даром, — нарушает тишину сада чей-то насмешливый голос.

Паша оборачивается и видит доктора Маккоя. Тот стоит, прислонившись к дереву и скрестив руки на груди.

— Что вы здесь делаете?  
— Тебе виднее. Это же твой сон.

Паша немного медлит, прежде чем кивнуть. Маккой тем временем срывает с дерева ярко-красный плод — кровавый апельсин — и не спеша разрезает его на две половинки допотопным ланцетом. Красный сок брызжет на форму, а доктор пачкает ее еще больше, невозмутимо вытирая о синюю форменную футболку ланцет. Одну половинку апельсина он оставляет себе, вторую — протягивает Паше.

— На что похоже?  
— Ну... на планету Вулкан? — неуверенно говорит Паша.  
— А как по мне — на гнилое мясо, — хмыкает доктор. — Видишь, на одну и ту же вещь можно смотреть по-разному. Кто-то видит забор, а кто-то — сад за ним.

Паша впервые за долгое время просыпается с улыбкой на лице.

* * *  
Свой пардес, свой фруктовый сад, каждый выращивает сам и сам решает, кому его показать.


	4. Синай

Я был у тебя в предпоследние дни  
Недостижимого нити тончанья –  
Полней, чем преданье,  
Бледней, чем светанье...  
И тихо рождению шепчет скончанье:  
«Тебя не прерву я – нет! –  
Повремени».  
Циприан Камиль Норвид

 

Маккой всегда думал, что пустыня – это мягкий желтый песок, а оказалось – колючая рыжая пыль. Невыносимая жара днем, сковывающий холод ночью, по-братски разделяемые с товарищами по несчастью опресноки – безвкусные, как каждый день его в пустыне. Распавшееся надвое море, от вида которого захватывало дух, кажется уже не воспоминанием – сном, а единственная реальность – пустыня с колючей рыжей пылью, бесстрастные женщины и мужчины, безнадежно притихшие дети, косноязычный вожак и брат его – не правая рука, но уста.

* * *

Сестра Чэпел держит Маккоя за руку и смотрит на монитор. Показания на мониторе не меняются уже давно, и иногда Кристине кажется, что на самом деле это не доктор впал в кому – это время вокруг него решило остановиться.

Капитан Кирк нервно меряет комнату шагами, останавливается, вопрошает:

– А что бы сделал Боунс?

Кристина пожимает плечами.

– Когда очнется – спросите у него.

Джим цепляется за слово «когда». Больше не за что.

* * *

– Хочешь, я открою тебе секрет? – доверительно говорит Маккою старец с посохом и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжает: – Мы ходим кругами.

– А теперь скажите мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, – хмыкает Маккой. – Я так всю жизнь хожу. С самого начала думал, что эта пустыня не такая большая, как кажется. Надолго мы здесь застряли? Лет на пять?

– Ставлю на сорок – минимум. Пока все они, – кивает в сторону толпы, – не помрут.

– А мы?

– И мы. Пункт назначения не для нас, а для молодых, дерзких и рабства не помнящих.

– А можно как-то повернуть назад?

– Да куда поворачивать? Тут пустыня во все стороны. Море сомкнулось давно.

– Гора, – осеняет Маккоя. – Говорят, тут есть какая-то гора. Можно подняться на нее, посмотреть вниз и понять, куда идти.

– Можешь попробовать, конечно, но не факт, что получится. У меня есть дела поважнее. Кстати, о делах. Золотишка не найдется? Я тут штуку одну задумал…

– Не найдется, – качает головой Маккой.

Он боится высоты.

* * *

Перебрав сотни вариантов и едва не доведя до истерики консилиум офицеров медицинской службы, Кирк смиряется с тем, что остается только ждать. Он ненавидит ждать.

А Боунс так ждет постоянно, вдруг понимает Джим. Здесь, в этой кровати, почти всегда есть кто-то, кого нужно ждать. Иногда – часто – это сам Джим.

Маккой всегда ждет до последнего. Но, может быть, в какой-то момент он просто устал ждать?

* * *

Превозмогая страх, Маккой все-таки поднимается на гору и видит раскинувшуюся внизу (далеко, у самого горизонта) Землю Обетованную. Он всегда подозревал, что слова о земле, текущей молоком и медом, – не более чем метафора, он не ожидал увидеть цветущий оазис. Но не ожидал он и того, что Земля Обетованная будет практически неотличима от окружающей ее пустыни. Получается, в их путешествии нет смысла? Получается, им суждено жить и умереть в пустыне – и тем, кто достигнет цели, и тем, кто нет?

Маккой понимает, что нужно спускаться, но что делать, спустившись? Поделиться ли обретенным знанием? Он может промолчать и идти дальше, зная о бессмысленности их пути – но справедливо ли будет скрыть это от остальных? Он может рассказать, возможно, даже поднять мятеж – но есть ли в этом смысл, если пустыня от этого никуда не денется?

Самое ненавистное чувство – чувство бессилия, чуть ли не физическое ощущение того, как контроль выскальзывает из рук, как выскользнули из рук Моисея Скрижали Завета и разлетелись на осколки у подножия пьедестала, на котором возвышался золотой телец. Маккой спас тысячи жизней, но живее всего в памяти те случаи, когда он оказывался бессилен перед лицом смерти.

\- Может быть, тебе так нравится контроль над чужими жизнями, потому что ты боишься контролировать свою собственную?

Доктор оборачивается на звук голоса, но не видит никого. Галлюцинации – не слишком приятная вещь, но еще более неприятно, когда они говорят правду.

* * *

Несмотря на то что Маккой не может ничего увидеть, услышать или почувствовать, поток посетителей в лазарете не иссякает. К доктору приходят люди, обязанные ему здоровьем, а иногда и жизнью, и говорят слова благодарности, которые он не слышит. Они благодарили его уже десятки раз, но разве есть слова, способные выразить всю степень благодарности за спасение жизни? Энсин Чехов, который благодаря доктору смог отпраздновать восемнадцатилетие, так не думает.

По какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств, Маккой открывает глаза в ту редкую минуту, когда у его кровати нет никого. Он рад этому – теперь он уверен в том, что все сделал сам, как и должен был.

* * *

На самом деле, неважно, оазис впереди или пустыня. Цель пути – не его конечная точка, а сам путь.


	5. Бонус :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот драббл не входит в цикл, но родился он из обсуждения "Эдема", так что думаю, что можно его сюда включить.

\- Смотри, комета! - Джим, забыв о правилах приличия, тыкает пальцем в проносящуюся мимо глыбу льда с газо-пылевым хвостом. Ему кажется, что она ему подмигнула.

Они со Споком сидят на кольце Сатурна, свесив ноги, и наблюдают за космосом. Впервые в жизни они не болтаются в нем в пустой железной банке, и Кирк видит, что он вовсе не пустой, холодный и безжизненный.

А еще здесь не нужно дышать.

* * *  
\- Джим, мне не нравятся ваши со Споком экскурсии в подсознание.  
\- Боунс, ты перестраховщик. Спок сказал, это безопасно.  
\- Для него - может быть. Он вулканец, Джим. А ты рано или поздно можешь свихнуться. Если уже не.

* * *  
Спок ложится на спину и смотрит вверх - и не скажешь ведь "в небо", потому что здесь небо не только вверху, оно везде. Поднимает руку в дирижерском жесте:

\- Тс-с-с... Слушай, Джим.

Вы когда-нибудь слышали, как поет космос? У всех остальных космос молчит - вакуум, мертвый вакуум - но Спок может сделать так, что он запоет на разные голоса. В музыке - идеальная гармония.

\- Попробуй ты.  
\- Музыку?  
\- Что угодно.

Кирк хлопает в ладоши, и пространство вокруг озаряется ослепительно-белой вспышкой сверхновой.

* * *  
\- Джим, вы проводите за этим занятием слишком много времени.  
\- Каждый отдыхает по-своему. Кто-то пьет бурбон, кто-то читает журналы. А мы - вот так.  
Боунс неодобрительно качает головой. Доиграются.

* * *  
С планетами можно играться, как дети на Земле играют с мраморными шариками. Вот только и шарики, и игровое поле здесь побольше: в распоряжении Джима и Спока - вся Вселенная, их собственная Вселенная. Планеты сталкиваются и отскакивают друг от друга, одна не выдерживает удара, и в боку у нее появляется трещина.

\- Один - ноль! - Джим смеется.

\- Берегись!

Пролетающая мимо комета задевает Кирка хвостом.

Холодно, холодно, как же холодно. Будет ожог.

\- Что это было? - в голосе - почти детская обида. Ребенок играл со щенком - а тот вдруг его укусил.

\- Контроль. Ты потерял контроль.

Планеты дрожат и рассыпаются в пыль. Они остаются вдвоем в холодной пустой темноте.

* * *  
\- Давай выпьем, Боунс.  
\- А как же...  
\- Не надо об этом, хорошо? Не надо.

* * *  
Через несколько дней наступает абстинентный синдром - как всегда при отмене наркотиков.


End file.
